The Immortal
by FLUFFYTIGER
Summary: 200 years on and things have changed, but instrumentality didn't occur, what has become of earth? And how do the Pilots of the Eva's still play a part in things to come? Not sure about the genre.
1. Chapter 1

I have a few ideas for this story, not to sure where it's going though. I hope that I won't just give up on this, and also to try and start up my unfinished stories. I hope you like this prologue chapter. Also sorry it's not longer, I planed on making it longer but this seemed like a good for a cliffhanger.

"blah" Talking  
_"blah" Rei talking_

* * *

**The Immortal**

Prologue

Evangelion Unit 01, held by the mass produced Lances of Longinous stared blankly at the massive head of Rei, former pilot of Evangelion Unit 00. Rei, not Lilith-Rei, stared blankly back, neither moved or showed any sign that they were going to, even though moving wasn't an option for Evangelion Unit 01, it shown no sigh of struggle.

Inside the cockpit of the Evangelion someone was moving, if very little. Shinji was, for the most part, ready to do his part, to reshape the world to one of happiness, joy, laughter, love, happy families and all other good things that Shinji has ever wanted but for the past few hours nothing had happened and a feeling of disappointment had crept in. And he had a feeling that it would turn into something terrible. And he was right...

"_Shinji..."_

"Rei? Rei what's tacking so long?"

"_There has been an unforeseen complication..."_

"Complication? What kind of complication?"

"_I do not know... But is has begun to reverse the instrumentality project..."_

"What can be done to stop it?"

"_..."_

"Rei? What's wrong? Can we not do something about it?"

"_I am sorry Shinji but there is no time..."_

"No time?! There has to be something we can"

"_Five..."_

"Five? Five what?"

"_Four..."_

"Four What!? Hours? Weeks?"

"_Three..."_

"No! Rei try to hold it off longer!"

"_Two..."_

"Rei..."

"_One... Goodbye Shinji... Thank you for everything you done for me..."_

"Rei... it can't end like this..."

Everything goes dark and soundless, Shinji passes out.

**200 Years Later...**

Rapidly moving foot steps echo through the rubble ruins that was once Tokyo Three. One set of foot steps belonged to a young woman, no more then twenty years of age, the other foot steps belonged to a group of men. It was quite obvious to anyone watching what these men's intentions were. They looked feral, dirty, hungry, thirsty, and starved for something other then food. Humans broken by a desolate, unforgiving world.

The young woman dodges and weaves through the crumbling city, avoiding objects like she has done this sort of thing many times, and she has, more time then she can remember but it's the risk she takes whenever she ventures out of the enclave, one of few remaining human settlements that have law and order.

This time though the young woman was not as lucky as she normally is. Her perusers know the destroyed city far better then she does and can move faster. They are predators and are used to the chase more then others that have chased this woman. They catch up and close in a few blocks away from the Enclave, the woman jumps over some fallen debris only to have your leg caught by one of the men, which caused her to topple over and the men circled her. The woman quickly stands up and looked at them defiantly, if they wanted her so badly, then they would have to fight for it in her eyes. She knew it was a losing battle but she was never one to just sit back and let things happen.

Though feral these men are still human and the use of tools, and the use of wearing clothes, was not lost to them. Each drew a knife or piece of metal with a serrated edge. Before the woman can react one of the men behind her jumps forward and restrains her hands. She struggles but doesn't have the strength to break free as another man walked towards her and starts to cut up her suit. This all ends abruptly though as a shot is heard followed by one of the men dropping dead.

A man, roughly six foot tall, wearing all black, long coat, boots, gloves sunglasses etc, all of which looked well maintained, stood a few yards away, his gun aimed directly where the now dead man is laying. All but one of the feral men advance in the lone man and charged. Every attack they did was evaded with ease and each was killed with a single blow and fell at his feet. The last one scared of what he saw should have ran but people, even feral ones, do stupid things out of fear. He charged at the man in black that was walking towards him and in swift motion stuck his knife in the darkly shaded man's head, up through the jaw. The feral man would have walked back to his prize had the man in black not grabbed his shirt. The feral man struggles, punched and kicked in an effort to break free. The man's struggles ended and a long blade pierces his abdomen and goes all the way through his back. He then slides of the blade... dead.

The man takes the knife out his head and dropped it to the ground, the wound quickly healed and doesn't even leave a mark. This is followed by a scream from the woman, that looks even more terrified of him the she did of the feral men. Only now did he have a good look at the woman, and one thing came to mind.

"Asuka?"

End of Prologue

* * *

The Immortal, a little about him will help you understand some things. Think of him as the True immortal from Underworld, only not as old or strong or has the ability to evolve if bitten by an animal. He is strong, from age and due to immortals being stronger then humans anyway. Quick, almost un-killable and a photogenic mind. And of course really fast healing factor.

Those of you that have read my work know that I like honesty in my reviews, those that haven't, well now you do. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews.  
Disclaimer: You all know what goes here.

* * *

**The Immortal**

Chapter 2

The woman looks at the darkly dressed man in confusion. This man knows her, or at least knows someone that looks like, and has her name but that would be to much of a coincidence. She takes a few steps further away from him before turning around and running towards the enclave entrance and repeatedly banging on the door before being let in.

The man just stood there, also in some confusion. He was sure he was the only immortal, though that is like saying he was more special them anyone else. Perhaps he was wrong and he finally found another immortal, and that would also mean being immortal had something to do with the Evangelions. And perhaps that girl, if she really was the Asuka he knew, had answers he didn't about why he was immortal.

He slowly approached the door, gun holstered, sword sheathed with his hands in the air, showing no signs of aggression. He has stayed away from most human contact as much as possible and wasn't sure how they would react. Even more so after what the girl had seen and probably told them. Surprisingly though, as he got close the door opened and a man signalled him to enter. Upon entering the darkly lit tunnel that leads towards the main part of the enclave he was only met by the girl he saved, and the guy that opened the door. The guy also held a gun at him. And this gave the girl enough confidence to talk.

"How... do you know me?" This question was only met by a small amount of confusion, the immortals appearance hadn't changed much since his youth so this girl should recognise him. Unless she lost her memory.

He knew that he had to test this girl, to see if she really was who he hoped she was. "Asuka? It's me, Shinji? Was I that pathetic that you forgot all about me?"

"I don't know anyone called Shinji and besides, that name is sacred, no one is allowed to use that name!" This was news to Shinji. His name sacred? Since when? And more importantly why?

"So your name isn't Asuka Langley Soryu?"

"What are you stupid?!" That sounded all to familiar to Shinji which made it harder for him to believe what she was about to say. "That's my great great grandmothers name. She died about one hundred and sixty years ago." Shinji now knew this wasn't Asuka, or rather his Asuka for that mater. This girl responds to the name Asuka after all and looks, sounds and talks like her. Shinji needed more answers.

"But you look just like her..." Shinji asked in very questioning tone of voice.

"So everyone says when they look at her picture." Asuka lets off a sigh as she can tell from Shinji's face that he doesn't understand how they can look so alike. "It's a genetic abnormality, it occurs every two hundred years or so in my family. Our looks jump back a few generations in other words."

Shinji sighs in sadness knowing that he was again the immortal. Staying alive and young while everyone around you grows old and dies isn't what he calls a good existence. He has copped by staying alone, away from people and creating ties and friendships that will only lead to sadness and pain, there was the one rare occasion where he travailed with someone but that only made it harder for him to get close to anyone else.

"I see..." Shinji thought over it for a few seconds, taking it all in before finally accepting Asuka's explanation, though he still hoped she would suddenly say she was only joking with him. "Sorry to have bothered you. ... Oh wait, why is my name, I mean the name Shinji, sacred?" Shinji had almost forgot but knew that he had to ask, he probably wouldn't get another chance for a long time.

Shinji's question was answered this time by the man with the gun. "It is the name of our saviour, he gave humanity a second chance to prove it's self worthy. We squandered our lives before the holy Angel Wars and we won't do it again."

This was more then Shinji had expected. Holly Angel Wars? What was holy about them? And there saviour? He though people would have been mad at him for failing to crate a perfect world for them - but these people worship him for failing. But if they worshipped him then why don't they recognise his face? Surly he would stand out.

"It's time for you to leave 'barren wonderer'. We have answered enough of your questions and I thank you for rescuing the Overseer's daughter but your _kind_ aren't welcome here." Shinji wasn't sure what he meant by your kind, if he was referring to Shinji's immortality or the fact he wasn't part of the enclave. Either way he was insulted but didn't show it.

"No wait... what do you know of my grandmother?" What does Shinji know of Asuka? He knows a great deal before they split ways, well when Asuka knocked Shinji unconscious and left him. He still has the scar hidden under his hair, one of the few marks he has before his immortality kicked in. But Shinji can't say that he knew Asuka's great grandmother in the flesh. She wouldn't believe him for a start, even though she did see him survive a fatal impalement through the head. He had to lie.

"I have been researching Nerv and the pilots. I was just a little shocked to see someone that looked like her I guess." It was a good lie and it answered some of the questioning stairs he was getting from bother of them. But he was sure that Asuka still wanted to know how he survived. But she didn't ask.

With a sudden change of facial expression and in tone of voice Asuka bid Shinji goodbye. "Ok you go now." The man pointed his gun at Shinji and with his gun, hinted for Shinji to leave. Seeing as how he wouldn't get any more answers here, Shinji did and suggested, though he knew he could have founds out a lot about what happened about Asuka if he had stayed, but they, the people of the enclave, would not help it would seem.

* * *

Well everyone, what did you think? Good? Bad? Let me know. Thanks. 


End file.
